


Media crisis

by buttsp8jr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of past rape/non-con, Stalking, WIP, more tags to come, stuck in a small place together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/pseuds/buttsp8jr
Summary: Rose is running from her past and ends up working as a PA for an aggressive spin doctor. After a crisis with the press he has to find somewhere to hide, and decides his new PA's flat is a good place.Not finished, probably never will be. The last chapter overviews the rest of the story...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a scenario I made up with an OC of mine, but decided to try to write it with Rose instead, cause I think it'd work, and the world needs more Tucker/Rose. The story is going to need a lot of changing to fit with Rose instead of my OC, it might end up being a completely different story... oh well, only time will tell...
> 
> Unbeta'd and this chapter was written and posted on my phone...

The quiet street quickly filled with the sound of shoes running against the pavement. The litter lining the pavement was joined with fresh blood.

  
The running person panted, partly from exhaustion, but mostly from fear. She didn't dare look behind her too see if he was still following her, she just ran. Adrenaline the only thing still keeping her going.

  
She had a destination in mind, only one person would understand, and she was almost at his place.

  
She thought she heard someone, or something behind her and tried to speed up, but found it impossible. Hopefully she’d make it in time.

  
Finally she could see it. A small blue house. The lights were on, she would be saved.

  
She was there, at that wonderful brown door, but when she tried the handle the door wouldn't open. It was locked. She rang the doorbell, her fear rising by the second.

  
When the door finally opened she thought herself safe, but she was met by the face of a complete stranger.

  
A complete stranger who now had an armful of an unconscious young girl covered in blood.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue will be be explained later, and the CDs thing is from 'In The Loop.'

4 years ago Rose Tyler told herself she would never work for a politician ever again.

 

But unfortunately life doesn't always work out how you expect, so she found herself outside the doors of 10 Downing Street for her first day in her new job.

 

She had accepted it, of course, though rather reluctantly, it was her best hope, and she had Sam to guide her. She'd only known Sam for 2 weeks, but she was soon becoming one of her best friends. 

 

Sam had had the job before her, and she did really enjoy it, but she wanted to move in with her girlfriend down in Cardiff, and Rose needed to get out of Cardiff, so they switched cities.

 

Rose didn't miss the irony that the job 4 years ago, which had ruined her life was in the same place as her new one. 10 Downing Street. Hell for all she cared. She’d moved to Cardiff to get away from there and from being a politician’s PA, and now she was moving back and becoming another politician’s PA to get away from Cardiff.

 

Irony, it's a bitch.

 

Rose took a deep breath and stepped inside, no use postponing the inevitable.

 

She knew exactly where Tucker’s office was, thanks to Sam, and she knew everything to do before he came to work.

 

-o-O-o-

 

1 hour later she heard the door to the office open. She was hit by a wave of anxiety, she prayed Tucker was nothing like her old boss.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Nice first impression. Rose always had a good instinct about people, and Tucker struck her as grumpy, his greeting to her definitely aided in that, but she didn’t think he was a bad person, not really.

 

“I'm your new PA.” Tucker raised his eyebrows at that.

 

“Where the fuck is Sam?” Sam had warned her he might say something like that.

 

“She’s moving to Cardiff, she told you 2 weeks ago.” Sam said he had not been very happy about those news.

 

“Oh right, sorry, forgot about that.” Rose was fairly certain he hadn’t, he’d just been living in denial. She decided to get on to her new job.

 

“Here are your CDs for the day, and one…” Rose looked down at the document in her hand. “Ollie Reeder asked to see you, he said it was important.”

 

“Of fucking course, people are fucking up enough to need my help before I even get a chance to get a fucking cup of coffee. Fucking hell.” 

 

Rose handed him the coffee she’d made for him earlier, just how Sam had taught her to make it. 

 

“Thanks,” Tucker paused for a second, “what was your name?”

 

“Rose. Rose Tyler”

 

“Well Rose, hope you can handle the rest of this job as well as you make the coffee, cause if you do I might actually not fire you within the week.”

 

Rose gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, Sam taught me well.”

 

At that moment there was a knock at the door and a young guy with curly dark hair stuck his head through the door.

 

Rose could see by the look on Tucker’s face that he was not happy to see the guy, nor was he happy to be there, so she decided to go get back to her duties for the day, which was not in Tucker’s office.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Rose’s first day was mostly uneventful, Tucker was busy running around fixing some mess in DoSaC or whatever it was called, so she spent most day at her desk forwarding calls, and occasionally having to schedule some meeting or another.

 

Even though it was a calm day Rose was still worn out. It wasn’t from the work, but from being bombarded with memories from 4 years ago, though it got easier later in the day. 

 

She was starting to feel more comfortable that she could get through this, at least until she’d earned enough money to get a different flat than the 15 square meter studio Sam had arranged for her, and get a different job.

 

She didn’t mind the studio, not really, but she wanted something bigger.

  
She hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 square meters=160 square feet. (I didn't know which to use, but I use meters myself, and 15 sounds so much smaller than 160 so...)
> 
> That's actually the size of my studio, which is kinda what inspired this whole thing, so I kept it the same size.
> 
> Also happy Little Christmas Eve or whatever you call it in other countries, if you even have a word for it (I'm Norwegian btw...) :D 
> 
> Don't expect regular updates, but I will try my best to not let it be very long between chapters.


	3. Home visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this was written on Christmas Eve, the other half right before midnight on New Year's Eve. This is how I celebrate...

Rose’s first 3 days at her new job had gone by fairly uneventfully, except for Tucker constantly complaining about something Ollie Reeder did, she did not know what.

 

After she got home after her third day she went straight to her tiny bathroom to change the bandage on her stomach. 

 

It had been over 2 weeks since she was attacked, but she had stretched awkwardly that day, and it had pulled the wound slightly open.

 

She winced when she took of her current bandage. It looked really bad, it was covered in blood, but on closer inspection it wasn't bleeding, so she hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

 

At that moment she heard a key turn in her door. Her instincts took over, and completely ignoring her completely bare upper body and uncovered wound. She ran from the bathroom to the kitchen to get a knife and went into a defensive stance. She had done this more times than she cared to remember over the past four years.

 

She heard the front door open and she knew it would only be seconds for whoever it was to open the door into the living area, the entrance area was little more than a single square meter.

 

When the handle to the door went down she got ready to strike.

 

The door opened.

 

A familiar face stood in front her.

 

“What the FUCK, Tucker? Why the hell are you here?”

 

Tucker was standing there, his eyes in shock staring down at her nude upper body, she didn't know if it was her wound or her boobs, but she quickly picked up a blanket from her bed and covered it up. She didn't drop the knife though.

 

Tucker swallowed nervously, a rare sight. “I couldn't go home or to the office because of the fucking press, and I didn't know where else to go. I see I came at a bad time though.”

 

“Yeah, you fucking did, call ahead next time, I could have fucking killed you” she held up her knife emphasizing what she said. “I shouldn't’ve agreed to let Sam give you my key, now if you'll excuse I’ve gotta reapply my bandage.”

 

She pushed past him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

 

“What’s the press got now?” She asked him through the door while finding the supplies to clean her wound.

 

“A bunch of stupid fucking rumors started by Ollie, it’s not true, but they won’t fucking leave me alone.”

 

Rose winced when she started to clean the wound.

 

“Are you okay?” Tucker actually seemed to care.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Can’t you pull some favour or something to get them away?” She was trying to change the subject, she really didn’t want to get into how she got the injury with Tucker.

 

“No, Ollie went too fucking far for the press to let it go, I’m gonna have to lie low for a few days until it calms down. I’ll find somewhere else to stay though. Even if we knew each other better, this place is fucking tiny, it’s too fucking small for just one person, My office is fucking bigger than this.”

 

Rose smiled at Tucker’s complaining, not just because he dropped the subject of her injury, but because she actually liked to listen to him ramble on about everything that was wrong.

 

She finished applying a new bandage and put on a top, not bothering with a bra, and went back out to face Tucker again.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind you staying for a little while, just not  _ too _ long, we’d probably drive each other insane in here.”

  
Tucker made a grimace as if to say ‘you think?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Unbetaed as always. Please feel free to correct me on any glaring mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I abandoned this story long ago, obviously, but I always felt guilty about it, so I wanted to get back to it, but I realised I’ve forgotten most of what was gonna happen, and I stupidly didn’t write it down. What I’ve decided to do is write a sorta overview of the things that happened to Rose before the story and what happens next, I remember the backstory stuff, but the rest is a bit hazy, so some was made up now, but I still think it makes sense, and is in the spirit of the original story. Sorry that I never finished, but I hope this helps. 
> 
> Also: If someone else wants to write this story, or something inspired by it, please feel free to do so.

 

So first of all, 4 years ago. Rose used to be a PA to some important politician working in Downing Street, but while working for him she found his secret stash of child pornography. She reported him to the police, but it was difficult to get him arrested due to his importance in the government, but he was finally imprisoned. The whole experience wore her out terribly, but the worst was how other politicians defended him when they were out of the view of cameras. She became hated because she got him arrested, and he was amazing at his job. She swore to never work with politicians again.

 

She moved to Cardiff because she had a friend (Jack Harkness) there, and she started working for him for whatever version of Torchwood exists in this universe. She was happy there until she got a stalker. She tried getting rid of the stalker, she reported it, she told everyone she knew, but he did not go away. In the opening of this story the stalker has attacked her, but she did not see his face, and she does not know who he is. She tried getting to Jack’s house, and she did succeed, even though she didn’t think she had at first. The stranger opening the door was Rhiannon, Ianto’s sister, who was meeting Jack for the first time. They fixed her up and they decided they had to get her away from Cardiff. Rhi had a girlfriend (Sam) in London who wanted to moved to Cardiff, but needed to find someone good enough to replace her, and since Rose had good experience working as a PA for a politician they decided to offer the option to Rose. Rose reluctantly accepted.

 

I can’t remember what the rumour that got Tucker in trouble was, but it wasn’t really that  relevant. The press does go a bit crazy, and Tucker can’t go to work, so Rose has to a bunch of errands for him. The press eventually finds out where he is which causes a lot of problems, including his inability to leave and go somewhere larger to stay. It also causes Rose’s picture to end up in the news.

 

There are many moments between Rose and Tucker that makes Rose start falling for him, but the tight space, and all the press stuff drives them a bit crazy. Rose gets pretty angry at Tucker, partly from the space restrictions, partly because she’s been sleeping in as chair for a week, and partly because of everything she has to do for him.

 

Rose’s stalker tracks her down due to the pictures and manages to break into her flat while she and Tucker are in an argument. The stalker stabs Tucker (he’s closest to the entrance) before they notice him. Rose manages to knock him out and call an ambulance. Rose desperately tries to keep Tucker alive while the ambulance is on the way, and in the heat of the moment admits she started to develop feelings for him.

 

Tucker survives and is let out of the hospital after several days, the original rumours have died down, but they still want Tucker to learn about the attack, but he manages to spin something to make them leave him and Rose alone. At first everything goes back to normal, Rose believes he either didn’t hear what she said, or don’t remember it. In reality he didn’t know what to do, so he mostly ignored it, but with the knowledge in mind he starts paying more attention to her, and he starts falling in love. She also goes from iking him to falling in love as well.

 

One day, several weeks later, Tucker knocks at her door, she’s still in the tiny one. He enters and makes complaints about her needing to get someplace bigger. She’s all like “did you seriously come here just to complain about how small this place is? I had enough of that the week you lived here with me.” He sorta half apologises and tries to say something, but can’t put words on it and eventually kisses her. She kiss back...blah blah blah… everything is good...you know the deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this overview I remembered that it wasn't a stalker, but an ex from London, I couldn't be bothered to rewrite, cause it still made sense the way it was...


End file.
